<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devil's Trap by NoneOfThisWorld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263220">Devil's Trap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoneOfThisWorld/pseuds/NoneOfThisWorld'>NoneOfThisWorld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm lazy, Is he the father Maury?, Light Angst, Lucifer making things more complicated then they need to be, Mild Language, Minimal Research, Mystery, Paternity test, Supernatural Elements, The Author is just playing this by ear, This started as a random blurp, Unplanned Pregnancy, blaming others, character suggests abortion, exposing divinity to other cannon characters, possible dad panic, self blame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoneOfThisWorld/pseuds/NoneOfThisWorld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is back from hell and Chloe made a huge mistake. Now it's time for her to fess up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Forgive me Father, for I have sinned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is basically a blur of an idea I had after seeing the trailer for season 5</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe wrung her fingers as she paced back and forth. Lucifer watched her with as much patience he could muster, which was a lot, considering who he was. She glanced at him and if she wasn't about to come apart, she might praise him on such a feat. Clearly two thousand years had quite an effect on him. She couldn't even imagine what that kind of time could do to a person. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then another. "Look," she started. "When you first got back, or rather when your brother arrived, posing as you, I was overwhelmed and blinded by so many emotions that I didn't question anything. Not at first."</p><p> </p><p>"Understandable, Michael may have my face, but clearly he did a pretty believable job of pretending to be me," Lucifer bit out.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, but that doesn't make it any better." She shook her head, but that was a bad decision as that coupled with the pacing gave her a dizzy spell. Reaching out, she stabled herself with one of the barstool chairs. Lucifer shot up from his own chair to reach out to her, when Chloe stopped him, "I'm fine," she assured him.</p><p> </p><p>"Detec- Chloe, you clearly haven't been resting and perhaps you should eat something. We can pick this up la-"</p><p> </p><p>"No," she huffed out. "I need to do this now."</p><p> </p><p>The concern that spread across the devil's face was endearing to say the least, but he nodded and pulled his hand away. He made no move to sit back down, however. Clearly feeling the need to stand by her side, just in case.</p><p> </p><p>"When Michael was here and I thought he was you, I let my emotions get the best of me," she closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling, but it was no use. "I threw all caution to the wind and just went along with it. I think I suspected something even then, but I was so blind with joy, being able to see you again that I brushed it off." She took in a shaky breath and let it out with some struggle.</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head again, biting back a sob as she blurted out what she'd been building up to, "I slept with Michael."</p><p> </p><p>Furry built up in Lucifer's face, eyes glowing red as he clenched his fists at his side. The devil in him wanted to break something, everything. His damn brother did everything in his power to ruin everything he cared about and he certainly did a good job.</p><p> </p><p>The rational side of Lucifer knew not to blame Chloe because she was, by all intents and purposes, convinced Michael was in fact him. With a deep breath, he unclenched his fists only to feel the blood dripping through his fingers. He looked down at his hands, when a thought occurred to him, "But wait," he glanced up at her, eyes searching, "we <em> did </em> sleep together, unless that was a dream?"</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, sucking in a sharp breath, "This is starting to make more sense now," she replied, but she still looked distraught. "The second time felt so different, you seemed more passionate the second time, but I chalked it up to raw hunger the first time, but there was something about how you were the second time that gave me pause. I really started second guessing everything I thought I knew since you had been back and then you started talking about a twin brother trying to ruin everything…"</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer moved closer to her, "It's okay, Chloe. We can stop him," he managed to say, fighting off the anger that boiled up deep inside him.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not what I'm worried about, Lucifer. Not right now at least." Her hand tightened on the back of the barstool, her legs threatening to give out. When she looked back at him, her eyes were bloodshot and tear streaked. "I feel like this would be almost easier to <em> deal with </em> had I only slept with one of you, but since I unknowingly slept with both of you, that complicates things a bit."</p><p> </p><p>"And what in the name of dad is so complicated about-"</p><p> </p><p>"Lucifer I'm pregnant," she finally managed to say. Closing her eyes she bit back another sob. "And I don't know which one of you is the father."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. So how does that make you feel?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer and Chloe discus a few ideas, then hit up the good doctor for advice, or maybe just someone to vent to...?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not really sure if this is how Linda would really react to what they discuss, but I feel she's viewing the situation more like a friend then a doctor. <br/>Again, this story has already taken on a mind of it's own and I just wanna have fun with it, so I'm not trying to hard. I hope some people find it enjoyable regardless.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lucifer was seething. Every and all things he could possibly dream of doing to his brother, played through his mind, while he'd stared at a random spot on the floor. This wasn't, by any means, the welcome he expected when he got back. Was it so much to ask for he and Chloe to just have it easy for once? Things where never easy when his father was involved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He set down two glasses and poured them both a drink, but the moment he looked to Chloe, he paused, "Right…" he trailed off, then dumped the second glass into the first and downed them both. "Or perhaps, if you don't care about what happens to the parasite…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lucifer!" Chloe retorted. "It's a baby, not a parasite and I already told you I'm not getting rid of it. I can't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer nodded. It was the first thing he had suggested when they both calmed down a bit. Based on her reaction, abortion was clearly off the table.  He wasn't sure how he felt about her keeping it, regardless of who the father was. He clearly wasn't father material and Michael, well he was Michael. Not to mention Lucifer would make it his sworn duty to keep his brother away from the Detective at all costs. There he goes thinking of her as her job again. He didn't want to blame her for this, but a huge part of him hoped she'd have been able to tell the difference right away. At the same time he knew well how much emotions could cloud your judgment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps the good doctor might have some insight on this," Lucifer suggested after a stretch of silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe practically jumped out of skin at the sound of his voice. She had been so deep in thought, replaying every interaction with Lucifer up until now. She'd been trying to see if she could discern when she was actually with Lucifer and when she had been with Michael. Looking back, she felt it should have been so obvious and she kicked herself for ignoring the signs. Every time he seemed off, leading up to apparently actually sleeping with Lucifer. How could she have been so blind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At Lucifer's suggestion, she simply nodded. She couldn't trust her voice right now and honestly she wasn't sure she could even trust herself. She had betrayed Lucifer's trust and although he seemed to be focusing his anger on his brother, she knew she was just as much to blame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Linda waited patiently, watching the couple watch her. Often more than not, sessions would go by in complete silence. Some patients took more time to be open than others. Some subjects required more courage to bring up, or to find the right words. It wasn’t her job to force these things out of her patients, but her job to listen, to help them come to an answer on their own. The only thing she didn’t get was out of everyone she sees, of all people, Lucifer was being particularly quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe sat beside him, just as silent, when clearly they’d come to discuss something with her. As their doctor? As their friend? She wasn’t sure. Maybe both. Some time had passed and if they didn’t get on with what they came to talk to her about, her next patient would be in soon and she’d really like to finish her lunch. “Look, I’m not usually one to get the ball rolling, but considering I’m dealing with you two, not knowing if this is a friendly visit or a patient visit-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m pregnant,” Chloe quickly stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Linda’s face lit up for just a second before her smile fell to a concerned frown. She considered Chloe then Lucifer, then Chloe once more, “Okay,” she began. “And you two wanted to…” she trailed off, considering both their emotional appearance. Lucifer looked, mentally, miles away, while Chloe appeared distraught. Something about this news was less than exciting to them. She could probably guess why with Lucifer, he was never quiet about his dislike for children, but his relationship with Trixie had grown substantially. He claims not to like her, but over time has warmed up to her quite a bit. More so than he probably realizes. He even seems to genuinely care for his nephew, but as he might put it, at a distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” she began again, “you don’t seem all that thrilled. Almost,” she looked to Lucifer, “angry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe shook her head, “It’s complicated. I mean, I guess you of all people would understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Linda nodded, “Angel babies are a handful, but not nearly as bad as I had thought.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The problem is, we’re not entirely sure who the father is,” Chloe added sheepishly. She gave a brief rundown of her experience with Michael before knowing he was in fact Lucifer's twin and how she’d unknowingly slept with both. How when Lucifer returned, he was so caught up in Chloe and wasted little time getting into her bed upon his arrival that things didn’t start coming to light until a little while after. At least they were finally getting somewhere with this meeting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, do you have a means to contact Michael? See about doing a paternity test?" Linda asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time since getting there, Lucifer spoke up, "Haven't seen him since we had our little spat. Managed to get a few hits in before he ran. Bloody coward."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Linda chewed on her bottom lip when a thought crossed her mind, "Wait, didn't you and Amenadiel discover that you guys have to be mortal to procreate? Wouldn't that only mean you would be the only possible father between you and Michael?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The problem with that, is I'm not the only person Chloe has made mortal. Peirce, or Cain rather, was able to lose his mark while involved with the Detective. We're still not entirely sure how it works, so it is possible that her believing Michael was me, may have made him mortal in that moment. He still could be the father."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or maybe you're just hoping he is?" Linda suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe glanced at Lucifer, catching the guilty look in his eyes. "Is that really how you feel?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer scoffed, "I don't know if you noticed, but I'm not really father material."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you think Michael would do a better job?" Linda asked. Lucifer scoffed and shook his head. "It's okay to be scared, Lucifer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not scared!" He retorted a bit too quickly. He glanced down as he felt Chloe rest a hand on his knee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh-huh," Linda replied skeptically. "Well, let's say that's true-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't lie," Lucifer objected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only to yourself," she reminded him. He opened his mouth to object again, when she cut him off. "Regardless, today's technology is pretty advanced. Even if you and Michael are identical twins, they may still be able to tell who the father is through DNA testing. However I'm not sure how deep of a test they can do this early into the pregnancy. You may have to wait until the baby is born. If there's a way to gain DNA from Michael, I'd say start there. It doesn't hurt to try at least."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer considered that for a moment before letting out a long sigh, "I think I might know where I can get a sample."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I think I know where we can go to get it tested," Chloe chimed in.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Because all of this is based on the few glimpses we got from the season 5 trailer, I'm trying to be as vague as I can with whatever interactions Chloe has with Michael vs Lucifer when he returns, so I hope it's not too confusing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Red Bull Gives You Wiiings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chloe asks a close friend for a favor and Lucifer exposes himself to a few of his closets friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ella, listen we need to keep this on the down low, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And spare no expense, Ms. Lopez.” Lucifer chimed in, catching the other woman’s attention. “I can fund the whole thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella rose a brow as a devious smile crossed her face, “There’s something you’re not telling me about this.” She glanced between the pair, then considered the task the two had given her. “Oh my God, guys, are you pregnant? I didn’t want to say anything, but you have put on weight and I thought it was from all the elaborate dates Lucifer has taken you on,” she said wiggling her eyebrows. Lucifer sent Chloe a glance, but directed his attention back to Ella, who was staring back, waiting for confirmation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer and Chloe exchanged another glance, unsure how to approach it. They knew she’d find something out eventually. They’d need to spill as much to her as necessary. Lucifer gave an unsure nod, but gestured for Chloe to go ahead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe looked back to Ella and gave a reluctant nod, “Yes, I’m pregnant, but that’s the issue we’re having. We’re not sure if it’s Lucifer’s or his twin Michael. They’re identical, so...there might have been some confusion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella’s face lit up at the confession of the pregnancy, but instantly shifted as Chloe explained the short version of what happened. “Lucifer?” Ella started. “And his twin brother Michael? Like the Archangel?” Ella said with a skeptical nod. “Cause he’s the devil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About that,” Lucifer chimed in. “Because my brother and I are celestial beings, that’s why we want you to keep this quiet. Humans aren’t meant to be exposed to divinity, but upon examining our blood, you’ll see divinity. It’s very important that you treat this as if dealing with human blood tests and try not to freak out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella looked to Chloe, “Okay, you guys are pulling my leg now right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe let out a long sigh then directed her attention to Lucifer, “You have to show her,” she insisted. Lucifer frowned and shook his head, but Chloe persisted. He had to admit that unlike before, he had more control over what part of him he could show off. He could show his devil face to his subordinates back down in hell and his wings up here on earth when necessary. Maybe her reaction would be closer to that of Charlet Richards, but he also considered that Ella’s relationship with dear old dad had been on the rocks the last he’d spoken with her before going back to hell. He took note of the cross around her neck and considered that maybe she would be able to handle it. Before he could make up his mind, however, Dan burst into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe had been closing the blinds to give them more privacy, when Dan entered, but she didn’t stop what she was doing. “What’s going on here?” Dan asked, his eyes falling on the blood samples that sat on the table in the middle of the room. “Something for the case? I wasn’t aware of this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you know, just, the usual,” Chloe started. She was terrible at lying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, just totally doing stuff for work, nothing suspicious here,” Ella added, making it even more obvious that they were trying to hide something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan wasn’t buying any of it, his eyes falling on Lucifer, “What is this, another secret Lucifer mission? Something personal? Taking advantage of Ella’s overly helpful personality for your own personal gain without so much of a thank you? You’re a real selfish guy, Lucifer, ya know that?” The room erupted into argument between Dan, Chloe and Ella, all trying to get the other to calm down. Dan was less trying to calm the other’s down and more trying to find a way to make this out to be some bad idea brought on by Lucifer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Lucifer was judging how much space he had where he currently stood. He eyed all the entrances into the room, just to be sure, then looked back at the bickering trio, “Oh bloody hell,” he mumbled before the sound of wings unfurling caught everyone's attention. The room fell silent as all eyes fell on him. In the process, he managed to knock over a few jars and beakers, but he’d worry about those later. “Now that I have your attention,” he rolled his shoulders, retracting his wings. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Dan had stumbled backward, barely catching himself on the table. He was gawking at Lucifer in awe and disbelief, while Ella was making a sort of fish face. Her mouth would open then close again as she tried to comprehend what she’d just seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You…” Dan tried, “You just had wings,” he said as if Lucifer was unaware.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Lucifer replied. “I still have them. Buggers are hard to keep away, I’ve cut them off several times now, so I’ve given up trying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would you do that?” Ella asked, astonished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I don’t want them,” he replied. “But I’d rather talk about why we’re here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have wings,” Dan repeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I drank Red Bull today, well technically it was Jager Bomb, but you get the gist of it.” He directed his attention back to Ella, “Now, Ms. Lopez...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was gawking at the place his wings had recently been splayed out, then looked back to him when he called her name, “Lucifer,” she breathed. “All this time you’ve been telling the truth and I just brushed it off as you being a method actor,” she shook her head and slowly approached him before embracing him in a warm Ella Lopez hug. “I’m sorry I ever doubted you, Lucifer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer stiffened at the contact as per usual, but he oddly relaxed a bit, knowing she was okay, “It’s more than okay Ms. Lopez, I never expected you guys to believe me in the first place, most of you thought I was a mental patient.” At the comment, Dan averted his gaze, now staring at the table. “But, if you don’t mind, Ms. Lopez, can you help us, or not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella quickly pulled away then rubbed her sweaty palms on her jeans, “Yes, of course. I mean, I totally would have helped you guys from the beginning. I was just trying to milk information out of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lovely,” Lucifer replied with his typical charming smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan watched everything unfold in front of him, his mind racing as he tried processing everything he’d just learned in a matter of minutes. Chloe is pregnant and Lucifer has a twin brother and he has wings and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh God, he’s the Devil. Like the actual Devil. And he got Chloe pregnant.</span>
  </em>
  <span> What did that mean? He’s supposed to be evil right? But he’d apparently been pretty truthful the whole time and Dan had been a huge asshole to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, does he have control over who goes to hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan’s eyes widened and he cleared his throat. He had come in here for a reason. “Anyway,” he began, rather shaky at first, but he played it off, clearing his throat again. “Another body just dropped.” He held out the file towards Chloe, refusing to look directly at Lucifer in that moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe took the file and Lucifer came up beside her, looming over her shoulder as she went through the new information. “Great,” she said with a sigh. “Well, let’s go check this out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer smiled, “Oh yes, let’s,” he looked to Ella, “let us know what you find, Ms. Lopez.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella gave them a salute and instantly got to work, while Chloe and Lucifer took their leave. Dan on the other hand, seemed frozen in place. Ella watched him for several heartbeats before finally speaking up, “You okay, Dan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan started and looked to her with wide eyes, but quickly tried to play it off, “What, me? Sure. I’m fine. Perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella gave him a once over and pursed her lips, considering the man, “It’s a lot to process, I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan seemed to instantly relax at that, “How are you handling it well? He’s literally the devil!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella nodded, “Yeah, but he’s still the same Lucifer we all know and love. Look Dan, the devil isn’t a bad guy. He’s just severely misunderstood. So what if he runs hell and punishes the damned for a living. That wasn’t exactly his fault you know. He rebelled against heaven because he didn’t like how things were being run, so his own father kicked him out and locked him up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan considered what she said, but it didn’t help much, “Do you think he can pick who goes to hell? We haven’t exactly got along in the past…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella rested a gloved hand on his shoulder, “Maybe you should ask him yourself, but I wouldn’t suggest pretending to be nice to him all of a sudden because you’re scared he’ll send you to hell or something. Try not to think about it too much. I doubt you’d get into heaven under false pretenses either. Just...try to relax. Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer popped his head into the lab, knocking lightly on the door frame, “Find anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella looked up from her work and smiled at him “So, unfortunately, because you and your brother are identical twins and the lack of a full blood sample from your brother, the test results came back inconclusive, buuuuut, I did find something interesting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I tried to swab as much from the coffee table corner as I could,” he assured her. He had a feeling that this would be the outcome, but Ella’s enthusiasm gave him hope, “Well, what is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Check this out,” she set the samples to the side and set out two petri dishes with a bit of water lining the bottoms of both. “So, if we take blood sample A, a.k.a. Michael then add a drop to the water, then take a drop of sample C, the baby slash Chloe and” she dropped the samples into the water, first sample A, then sample C. The moment sample C hit the water, the two samples became repelled, pressing against opposite sides of the dish. “However, if you do the same with sample B,” she then did the same thing in the separate dish, but this time, the two samples came together,morphing and shifting before they became almost a fully combined drop, but never completely whole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he beamed, “what does that mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella shrugged, “I mean, I don’t know anything about celestial procreation and what kind of effect it has on ya’lls blood, but if I could guess, it’s kind of like the magnet trick where you try to force two magnets with the same polarization together, but they keep repelling each other. Then if you try to put the opposite sides together, then they connect.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” he looked to the dishes where the blood samples continued to either attract or repel one another, “what does that mean for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella shrugged again, “Without having something else to compare this to, I’m not sure what it means.” Her eyes widened as something occurred to her, “Wait, isn’t Charlie a nephilim too? We could do a control test with Amenidiel and Charlie and see how their blood reacts too. We could then test Charlie’s blood against yours and Michael’s as well and see what the outcome is in each one!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fantastic, more people I didn’t want to get involved,” Lucifer said, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Results Are In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer stops by Lina and Amenidiel's place to get samples.<br/>Amenidiel makes it his job to taunt his brother the whole time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd like to thank everyone who has helped me out with this so far. I really appreciate the help and the general comments. It really makes me happy to see and helps me out more than you might think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No.” Amenidiel said firmly. “Luci, you know we’re not supposed to expose humans to divinity. We’ve already exposed it to more people than we should have. We don’t need more people to know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’ll be delighted to know I’ve already exposed myself to Daniel and Ms. Lopez, so they’re all caught up now,” he assured his brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Luci you can’t just go around showing divinity to everyone!” his brother objected.</p><p> </p><p>“Only a few of my closest friends,” Lucifer assured him.</p><p> </p><p>Amenidiel shook his head and paced the living room, “Why would you feel the need to do that anyway? I can understand Chloe knowing and well, I know why Linda knows, especially now,” he said as he glanced at his son who sat on the floor playing with blocks.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer looked to the toddler, considering him for a moment. He slid his hands into his pockets and thought about Chloe and their situation. Several seconds passed before he realized Amenidiel was attempting to get his attention. He looked up at his brother with a frown before finally replying, “I have a reason,” he started. He looked back to his nephew, considering the kid for a moment, “Chloe’s pregnant.” He could practically hear his brother smile, so he quickly added, “but she’s concerned it might be Michael’s.” He looked over just in time to see the smile fade from Amenidiel’s face, replaced with concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” Amenidiel managed.</p><p> </p><p>“But Ms. Lopez has a theory about how our blood reacts when introduced to one another, but we need a sample of your blood and Charlie’s before we can test the theory. She needs a control, which is why I asked you. Michael and I are identical twins, so the test came back inconclusive, but there was a reaction between my blood and the sample from Chloe and the bit I managed to get from Michael after I slammed him into my coffee table.”</p><p> </p><p>Amenidiel shook his head at his brother, then looked to his son. Crouching down he scooped his son up from the floor. The toddler objected with a whine, but he didn’t cry. “Although I don’t like the idea of having our divinity in vials back at the precinct, I’ll help you out.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer’s face lit up when his brother agreed, “Splendid. The sooner the better, brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“I should probably notify Linda of what we’re doing,” Amenidiel said as he pulled his phone from his pocket with his free hand.</p><p> </p><p>“She already knows,” Lucifer assured him, “this was kind of her idea after all.”</p><p> </p><p>Amenidiel glared at his brother, “What?” he shook his head, “Somehow I feel I should have known that.” They moved into the kitchen and without much warning, Amenidiel handed Charlie off to Lucifer who looked less than pleased with the sudden intrusion. Charlie merely stared back at his uncle who was holding him at arms length. “You should get used to holding a baby, Luci. You’ve got one on the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not so sure about that,” he said with a frown. He looked to the toddler who was now sucking on one of his own hands, drool dribbling down his arm and onto Lucifer’s hand. The devil cringed and started looking for somewhere to place the child when Amenidiel spoke up. </p><p> </p><p>“So what if the child isn’t yours Luci, does that make you love Chloe any less?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer looked to his brother, then back to his nephew, “Well, no, but-”</p><p> </p><p>“But nothing, Luci. Michael manipulated her. She didn’t know you have a twin. In a perfect world she would have been able to see right through him right away. This isn’t a perfect world and she’s only human. She missed you Luci, she wasn’t going to ask questions. Michael wanted to ruin all your relationships and make you out to be a bad guy. I doubt he intended on Chloe getting pregnant."</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer shifted from one foot to the other, desperately waiting for his brother to take the child back. "And if he did?"</p><p> </p><p>"So what?" Amenidiel snapped back, raising his voice just enough to startle his son.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie began to weep and Lucifer began to panic, “Here,” he said holding the child out to his elder brother.</p><p> </p><p>Amenidiel felt bad for startling his son, but as he reached out to take the child back, he hesitated. “Why don’t you try to calm him, brother?” He went back to his task at hand, pulling a premade bottle from the fridge and put it into the microwave to warm it up.</p><p> </p><p>“I really rather not,” Lucifer objected. The look his brother gave him told him otherwise. “Oh come on, take him back,” he pleaded as Charlie continued to wail. Amenidiel merely crossed his arms over his chest, a devious smirk on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Finally Amenidiel spoke up, “Just hold him close and rock him, brother. I think it will be good practice.”</p><p> </p><p>“All you people think me having a child will be a good thing. I don’t know if you remember, but our father was less than absent for us, so it’s not like I would know how to even start,” Lucifer protested.</p><p> </p><p>“I remember, we have the same father you know. Besides, I never thought I’d know how to be a good father either, but Linda says I’m doing a great job. It’s a learning process, Luci. Babies don’t come with manuals. You learn as you go.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean they don’t come with manuals? I saw your bookshelf, you have a whole collection.”</p><p> </p><p>“That we bought. Parenting books help, but they don’t hold all the answers. Some situations will be different, but you just have to take it day by day.” He looked to his son with so much love, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” His eyes fell back to his brother, “having the right partner helps. Though not all first time parents are so lucky, I know you and Chloe will find a way. Besides, Chloe already has some background in raising a kid. Trixie turned out pretty well, even with her parents being divorced. She’s a great kid and very loving. You may surprise yourself. At least give it a shot.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer frowned at the wailing child, then looked back to his brother. Amenidiel made a motion with his arms, simulating a rocking motion. Not bothering to hide the disgust on his face, he finally pulled the child close to his chest, shifting him so that he was cradled in his arms. The child had grown quite a bit since he’d last held him, but that was to be expected. Mimicking his brother, he started a sort of rocking and bouncing motion that he’d seen other people do with children. He was a bit stiff at first, but after several seconds, managed to get into the swing of things. Without warning, his brother shoved the warm bottle into his hands and gestured for him to feed the child.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t holding him, torture enough,” Lucifer demanded.</p><p>“Yeah, but I take joy in watching you squirm,” Amenidiel replied with a shit eating grin.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer glared back at his brother, then reluctantly attempted to feed the child. Surprisingly, it wasn’t that difficult. Amenidiel showed him how to hold the bottle and reminded him to keep moving while he fed him. Lucifer had asked if he should be on solid foods now, to which Amenidiel replied that he was, but they’re still in the process of weaning him. He also just wanted another excuse to make Lucifer uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer had his eyes on the child, watching as the kid downed the milk in a matter of minutes. He’d been focused on watching the liquid disappear with a bemused smirk when the sound of an artificial camera shutter caught his attention. He looked up just in time to see Amenidiel send off a text. “You didn’t?” he hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“I think Chloe would enjoy seeing soft Lucifer,” Amenidiel said as he tucked his phone away.</p><p> </p><p>If he wasn’t so pissed off, he’d make a joke that she’d seen him soft and hard before. The joke still lingered in his mind as he shot daggers with his eyes towards his elder brother, “Well your spawn is done, now and I’d really appreciate it if you take him back.”</p><p> </p><p>Amenidiel barked out a hearty laugh, “Very well, I figure that’s payment enough from you. I’ll allow you to take samples now.”</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes and his brother took back the toddler. Once his arms were free, Lucifer reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and retracted two vials, “Courtesy of Ms. Lopez,” he said as he set them on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>After more teasing, Amenidiel was quick to fill the vials, one with his blood and one with his son. Thankfully Ella had supplied a special needle for Charlie. One that he would barely feel, but would manage to get enough of a sample. As soon as Lucifer got what he wanted, he was quick to leave. </p><p> </p><p>Once outside, he managed to shake off some of the anxiety he’d gained from holding the child. Thinking back, he considered his nephew, how much he’d grown in a short matter of time. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so difficult. Besides, to Lucifer, eighteen years wasn’t that long. That’s all he’d have to deal with the kid, right? He wasn’t sure why, but as the thought crossed his mind, he felt his stomach churn. He didn’t want to think too deeply into it. For now, he just had to get these samples back to Ella.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting,” Ella hummed as she looked into the petri dishes.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Lucifer prodded as he moved closer to look down at the petri dishes as well.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe stayed off to the side, watching from a distance. She hadn’t said much since Ella called them back into the lab, but it was clear her mind was on something else.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, when I dropped Amenidiel’s blood into the dish with Charlie’s blood, their droplets immediately came together, but they’re glowing.”</p><p> </p><p>This caught Chloe’s attention and she moved closer to get a better look, “What does that mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s the divinity in their blood,” Lucifer supplied. “We don’t know if Charlie has powers, but he is half angel, so his essence might be similar to Amenidiel’s.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, not quite the magnet theory, but close. If their essence is similar and their blood is reaching out to each other, because they’re similar, then maybe that means Charlie will have similar powers to Amenidiel?” She looked to Lucifer, who looked just as perplexed as she felt. “Although, I think this proves one burning question we had, Lucifer.” He looked up at the mention of his name. “Considering that your blood was the one that reacted similarly to the sample from Chloe as Amenidiel and Charlie’s blood, I think that means the baby <em> is </em>yours.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked back towards the samples, “It’s still not one hundred present conclusive, but it’s the closest we have to-”</p><p> </p><p>A loud thunk caught both her and Chloe’s attention, just in time to see Lucifer on the ground, out cold. “Oh my God!” Ella exclaimed as her and Chloe moved to check on the devil.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Angels Faint Too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer wakes up in good hands then he and Chloe discuss things.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was giving me some struggle, I think mainly trying to figure out how they would handle the news, but mostly Lucifer. <br/>Honestly, I think Ella is the easiest and most fun for me to write because I connect with her most. We need more Ella episodes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His eyes fluttered open, to find the concerned face of Chloe staring down at him. Her face lit up at the sight of him finally waking up. “You okay? You fainted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The devil doesn’t faint,” he retorted. He made no move to sit up, enjoying the warmth of being near her. What he initially thought was a pillow, shifted slightly beneath him and he realized he was resting on her lap. The voice of Ella speaking, however, reminded him of where he was and what had caused him to drop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you just decided to take a nap mid conversation?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer glanced up at Ella and groaned as he finally decided to pull himself up from the ground. Once on his feet, he held a hand out to Chloe who allowed him to pull her to her feet as well. His eyes fell back on the test, then slowly he looked to Chloe who squeezed his hand as if to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m here with you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was a lot to take in. A lot to process. He still didn’t know how he felt about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, will you look at that? My mug is empty,” Ella announced as she then proceeded to down the last bit of her coffee. “I’ll just go get a fresh cup, while you two…” she trailed off, glancing between the pair before leaving them alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer,” Chloe began. “Even if it hadn’t been you,” she huffed. “I should have,” she wasn’t sure what she was trying to say. “I’m just glad it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. I know this isn’t something you wanted,” her voice cracked a bit at the last word. Clearing her throat, she continued, “I can’t get rid of this baby, Lucifer.” She shook her head and rested her hands on her stomach. “I worried about how I’d feel if it was Michael’s instead, but I knew I couldn’t terminate it either way.” She closed her eyes. “I should have trusted my gut. I had a feeling something was off and I chose to ignore it. It’s my fault that he wormed his way under my skin. I could have stopped it before it got anywhere. I could have cut him off before anything happened and maybe I would have been more cautious about who I sleep with. If I didn’t throw myself at him and then you like I did, we wouldn’t be in this mess. Everything could just go back to normal and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer did something that surprised both of them. Without a word, he pulled her into a warm hug. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her head under his chin with his free hand and held her there, “Stop blaming yourself,” he whispered. “What’s the phrase? It takes two to tango?” He heard her snort out a sound that he wasn’t all that sure if it had been a laugh or a sort of sob, but he didn’t pry. “I don’t blame you,” he assured her. “If anyone is to blame, it’s me. I should have known Michael would try something like this. Honestly I’m surprised he hadn’t tried something sooner, especially after what happened during the rebellion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe slowly looked up at him, bloodshot eyes watching him as he spoke, “What happened during the rebellion?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not go into that right now,” he said softly. “To put it simply, he got hurt because of me and now he wants revenge.” He looked down at her, the softest hint of a smile on his lips. “For now, let’s worry about one thing at a time.” His eyes fell to the space between them as if trying to see through her to the source of all their current stress. The hand that rest on her head, slipped down her neck, trailing down her back before he pulled back slightly so he could properly look at her. His hand paused momentarily on her hip as if it would harm him if he touched it. Licking his lips, he moved his hand to her stomach then kept it there. “I can’t make any guarantees, but I can assure you, I will try my best.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe cupped her hands over her mouth and nose in mock prayer, tears of joy dripping down her face. A choked laugh escaped her mouth before she whispered out a “really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer nodded, the smile spreading across his face, “For you, anything.” He rubbed his thumb in small circles over her stomach and though you couldn’t tell by looking at her, he could almost feel the baby within. Like Ella’s test showed before, the blood drew each other together. Had he thought to touch her stomach from the get go, he might have realized the connection sooner. His eyes widened at the realization, but as he looked up to tell Chloe, he caught sight of Ella standing in the doorway, one hand holding her fresh cup of coffee, the other placed delicately on her chest as she watched the pair, moved by their sweet moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been standing there, Ms. Lopez?” Lucifer asked, more amused than annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stepped back into the lab, closing the door behind her, “Eh, right about when you told Chloe that you’re willing to try and you guys shared that super cute moment and you were being all sweet and stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer cleared his throat and shoved his hands into his pockets, before glancing down at Chloe who was watching him through moist, but loving eyes. “Yes, well-” he trailed off, not entirely sure where he was going with that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Chloe’s face lit up as something occurred to her, “Should we tell Trixie? I mean, is it too early, or is now a good time, or do we wait a bit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s eyes widened at that thought, “Oh, right, the urchin. I suppose she deserves to know, but perhaps we hold off a bit. I already had enough excitement for one day. Especially after stopping by and being harassed by Amenidiel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe tilted her head, “What did Amenidiel do to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cocked his head to one side, considering the detective for a moment, “Didn’t he...did he not send you the picture?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe furrowed her brow, then pulled out her phone to examine it. She frowned and shook her head, “No, not that I can see. Was he supposed to?” Unbeknownst to Lucifer, she shot Amenidiel a quick text.<br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The devil groaned and rolled his eyes, “Of course he didn’t.” He shook his head, “best not to dwell on it then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment later, Chloe’s phone pinged with an incoming message, to which she instantly checked, “Oh, Amenidiel sent me a video.” Without warning she swiped it open and hit play before Lucifer had time to stop her. Ella was looking over her shoulder and the two women were in stitches. “He had you change Charlie’s diaper?” Chloe cooed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer was furious, “I can’t believe he recorded that!” he groaned as he reached for the phone which Chloe was quick to yank away before he could grasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Lucifer? Can’t handle changing a baby's diaper?” Ella taunted as the sound of Lucifer dry heaving was heard from the video.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had little time to respond when Chloe’s phone pinged again and she received the image Lucifer had mentioned. Chloe and Ella both cooed over the image of Lucifer cradling the toddler and feeding him his bottle. “So cuuute!” Chloe cooed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And people say the devil doesn’t have a soft side,” Ella added with a playful shove of Lucifer’s arm.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Business as usual in the next chapter. Or at least as usual as it can be.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. What's in the Bag?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dan and Lucifer have a bit of a moment then Lucifer goes to a baby appointment with Chloe</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just want to put this out there now, before I go any further with this story. I personally am not a fan of abortion, but if that is a choice you would make if you were in Chloe's shoes, then that is great. If I offended anyone with my choice to make her keep the baby regardless of who was the father, then I am sorry.<br/>If you personally feel you would have made a different choice if you were in Chloe's shoes, or you would have written her reaction different, then that's perfectly okay.<br/>With that being said if I mislead anyone into thinking that I am comfortable discussing the topic of abortion because of the tags in the story, then I am sorry. It's not a subject I like to talk about.<br/>Please respect my choice in writing how Chloe would handle this situation. I don't pretend to know how the writers would have her react in the show if this were to actually happen in the show. That's why it's a fanfic.<br/>Other than that, I still really appreciate feedback and all the kudos I receive. I appreciate constructive criticism, but that is one subject I'd rather not discuss.<br/>Thank you very much and I hope you enjoy continuing to read my fanfiction.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Things were finally going back to normal or as normal as they could, considering the new development. Lucifer was back at Chloe’s side, helping solve crimes, much to Dan’s displeasure. Ever since he’d found out the truth about Lucifer actually being the devil, his attitude towards him had taken a complete one eighty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer had brushed it off as Dan merely returning to their frenemy bromance they had going on prior to the whole loss of Charlotte situation. Maybe he’d stopped blaming him for her death, but honestly, he didn’t really care enough to pry. At least that’s what he told himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer had gotten a bit more protective of his partner, staying close to her more often and worried frequently about the smallest things. Chloe found his actions endearing but a bit annoying at times. Typical things like her stapler and various pens had been wrapped in bubble wrap at one point, even her entire desk. His behavior was getting a bit overwhelming to the point that she sort of snapped at the man. She apologized moments later, however, but her outburst had gained attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their new Lieutenant had pulled her aside to question her about her partner’s behavior and decided to finally confess what was going on. That didn’t blow over well. Not only had Chloe kept her pregnancy a secret from the rest of the department, but she’d admitted to an office romance that led to her pregnancy. Obviously she left out the supernatural elements and the scare that it might have belonged to his estranged evil twin, of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite this, the Lieutenant allowed her to stay on regular work for the time being, mentioning something about not wanting to lose Chloe’s solve rates just yet. A slap on the wrist for now, but if at any point she felt she should go on light duty sooner than later, they would manage. After that, news spread fast, people congratulated her and Lucifer. Apparently there was a betting pool going around and she wasn’t sure how she’d felt about that, but she didn’t let it get to her too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another body was found and they were on the case, scoping out the scene. Chloe and Ella were examining the body when Dan slid up beside Lucifer. He remained silent for a moment before clearing his throat. Speaking low, he glanced around, not suspicious at all and asked, "So, can you see dead people?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer furrowed his brow at the Detective before nodding and spoke low, "Of course, Daniel," he gestured to the corpse, "there's one now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan glared at the devil and bit out a "you know what I mean."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Unfortunately that's my sister Azriel's department. The angel of death. I just deal with the torture when they fall into my domain."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan nodded, "Right," he trailed off. "Wait, the angel of death is a girl?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why is everyone always surprised when I say that?" Lucifer asked. “You know we’re not all just men in togas, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look on Dan’s face told him that up until that moment, that’s exactly what he thought. “Right, that makes sense.” He glanced around the room again before looking back to Lucifer, “So, then if you can’t see ghosts, how do you always manage to help Chloe solve cases so quickly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A devilish look crossed his face, “Is that what you think I did all this time? Talk to the spirits of the victims and use their information to lead us to their killer? Most of the detective work she does on her own. I just happen to know how people think, Daniel. Especially the bad ones. You see in hell, the only thing keeping you there is your own guilt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He considered that for a moment, letting it roll around in his mind for several moments, “So, whether you go to heaven or hell is up to if you feel guilty or not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer nodded, “Precisely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” he paused, “does that mean Charlotte…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A frown formed on Lucifer’s face, “It’s a long complicated story, but the first time, yes, she went to hell, but it was only for a few minutes. However to her, it probably felt like a couple hundred years. Time moves differently in hell so thirty seconds could feel like thirty years and so on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait that doesn’t add up, if you said you were gone for two thousand years then it’d only be-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer shushed him, “It’s just an example. Regardless, you have nothing to worry about. Your dear Charlotte was hand delivered to the Silver City by Amenidiel himself. She jumped in front of a bullet to protect him after all. He felt that in itself was proof enough that she belonged in heaven.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan cleared his throat, “So when he was trying to convince me she went to heaven, he was telling the truth? Because he took her there himself. God, I was such an asshole to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mention of his father was always a buzzkill, but for the first time in a long while, he decided against commenting on it. Instead, he placed a hand on Dan’s shoulder and gave it a good squeeze before returning to Chloe’s side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at the precinct, Chloe had been going over files for their current case when the most delectable smell caught her nose. She looked up to ask Lucifer if he smelt it too, but the devil was nowhere to be found. That is until he walked in carrying a large brown bag and two large neon blue drinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to leave without letting you know Detective, but I was just overwhelmed with the need for nachos,” Lucifer explained as he set the bag down on an open spot on her desk and handed her one of the drinks before digging out a container of fresh, hot nachos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, it’s like you were in my head. I’ve been thinking about nachos for the past few hours,” Chloe said enthusiastically as she opened the container. Her eyes widened at the sight, “Oh Lucifer, are you sure your desire mojo doesn’t work on me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This gave him pause, “Pretty sure it doesn’t. I never asked you what you’d want on it, I just kind of,” he trailed off. “I just kind of knew, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe let out a moan of approval, "Oh, this smells so good, Lucifer. Thank you," with that she immediately began to dig in. The sounds she made should have been reserved for the bedroom and by no means the workplace. Various officers and other detectives began to stare, unable to ignore the sounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning forward in his chair, Lucifer cleared his throat, "Might want to keep it down to a dull roar, Detective. As much as I love the sounds you're making, probably best we keep those in the bedroom."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe was mid licking her fingers when he grabbed her attention. Had she really been that loud? Her face flushed and she cleared her throat, "Did I really sound like that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed," Lucifer agreed. "I'm sad I didn't get it on camera."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, it's just these cravings are starting to come on strong and you really hit it on the nose with these nachos. I couldn't control myself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps I should try to hit it on the nose like this more often if those are the sounds you're going to make," he teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that afternoon, Chloe had an appointment to see the doctor to check on the baby. Lucifer had been particularly quiet as they waited and she had chalked it up to nerves. He hadn't gone to the first few, for one reason or another and she had been shocked when he agreed to come this time around. As they stared at the monitor, she heard the softest gasp escape him at the sight of their baby. Glancing over at him, she saw the awe and bewilderment in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you like to know the gender?" The doctor asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe looked to Lucifer who still looked in awe, "I'm not really one for surprise, but if you want to wait, we can."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever you desire, dear," Lucifer said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking back to the doctor, Chloe gave a quick nod. The doctor smiled and moved the device over Chloe's stomach until she found what she was looking for, "Congratulations, it's a girl."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears streamed her face at the announcement. She would have been happy no matter what, but that didn't mean she didn't feel the overwhelming need to cry at the news. She looked to Lucifer who looked like he was seconds away from fainting again, "Breath," she reminded him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded and took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "Didn't faint this time," he assured her. His eyes looked back at the screen, "a girl…" he repeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not upset, are you," Chloe asked as the doctor finished getting measurements and such.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no. Not at all. I just started thinking about guys like me…" he trailed off,  not wanting to continue that thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe smiled, "We will cross that bridge when we get there," she assured him. "At least she'll have a father that can put the fear of the Devil in guys like you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A devilish grin crossed his face and his eyes flickered red, if only for a moment. Luckily the doctor was preoccupied with what she was doing to notice. "Excellent," he practically purred.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fun Fair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chloe suggests Lucifer spend some one on one time with Trixie to get the feel of being a dad.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So most of this is actually an excerpt from a different Lucifer fanfiction I was working on. I really liked this scene so I'm plopping it down here with some alterations.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Spending some one on one time with the child had been the Detective's idea. Get some practice in and get to know her better. Sure he wasn't as excited as the girl to spend some alone time together, but at least she was tolerable. For the most part. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer squinted at the huge stuffed panda with disgust. It was sickeningly cute and yet the little- Trixie, desperately wanted it. "Tell me, is that what you truly desire?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young girl flashed him a huge smile as she nodded excitedly. He couldn't tell if his stare worked on her, considering she's the Detective's spawn. He wouldn't be surprised if it didn't. A long sigh escaped him as he considered the booth. "Very well," he replied and the girl squealed with excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached into his pocket to retrieve the roll of cash within and approached the booth with disdain, "Luckily I'm rather good with darts," he said smugly as he set the cash down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After several attempts and far more money than he should have spent, Lucifer finally managed to get Trixie the stuffed panda. "That game was bloody rigged," he said through clenched teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for getting me the panda, though. That was really nice of the guy to give it to you, even though you didn't win," Trixie said, hopeful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All it took was a flash of his devil eyes to convince the conman to give him the prize he clearly deserved, not to mention his money back. "Yeah, real nice." His eyes scanned the fair, looking about the different booths, "So, where to next?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trixie surveyed their surroundings, when her eyes lit up and she pointed, "Can we go on that, Lucifer?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked in the direction of where she pointed and that uneasy feeling settled into his stomach once more. Dead ahead was a ride, shaped much like what one would expect a flying saucer to look like. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Gravitron</span>
  </em>
  <span> was painted in bright neon on a sign just out front. Already he felt nauseous. "Are you sure you don't want to go on that one?" He asked, gesturing to the spinning tea cups. "See, it spins too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That one is for babies. I'm not a baby, I'm practically a teenager," she said with a hint of attitude and her free hand on her hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You remind me so much of your mother," he looked to the ride once more, "very well. If it makes you happy, I will accompany you on the ride. Even if it means losing my lunch."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been right about one thing. As soon as he stepped off the ride, albeit a bit wobbly, he found the nearest trashcan and spewed his guts into it. Trixie came out giggling as she approached the devil, not seeming the least bit put off by his throwing up. In fact, she gently rubbed his back until he was certain he was finished. He had to admit, the gesture helped. “Happy?” he groaned before wiping his mouth on his pocket square before reluctantly tucking it back into his suit pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trixie smiled up at him, sensing no animosity in his words, “Yeah,” she said with a nod. “I think you had fun too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glared at the kid and though he wouldn’t admit it, he actually had kind of enjoyed himself for the first few seconds as the ride started. Once it really got going is when he felt his stomach churn. Perhaps whisky for breakfast wasn’t his best idea, but there were plenty more terrible ideas he could have made that morning. His eyes scanned the booths, looking for something, anything to settle his stomach, “Ah, how about a pretzel and some lemonade?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, can I get funnel cake?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they got some food and wondered about it, they played a few more games and won a few more prizes, granted Lucifer was a bit persuasive when it came to the rigged ones. He’d easily learned his lesson after the panda incident, which he had been convinced to carry around. Trixie’s hands were full of ice cream and soda. Lucifer had bought her the ice cream so long as Trixie promised not to tell her mother how much junk they’d consumed while they were here. The girl obviously agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had made their way down various aisles of booths and rides when Lucifer's phone began to ring. With a frown he held the panda out towards the girl, "Urchin, mind the bear while I take this call really quick." She accepted the bear and stood aside while Lucifer turned his back for just a moment to answer his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was off the phone, he grumbled to himself and put his phone on silent. He turned back towards the girl, but paused when she was nowhere in sight. “Urchin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes scanned the crowd, looking about the sea of faces. A majority of the people were adult, which made finding a child a bit more difficult. Sure there were several children running about, but none of them were his. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Not that she was his, but now wasn’t really the time to start questioning his choice of words when freaking out internally. “Beatrice?!” he called a little louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started to move, headed in a random direction, not sure where he was going or if it was even the right way, but all he knew was he had to find her. His heart rate began to rise and he was certain there was a ringing in his ear, but he tried his best to ignore it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps he should have kept a better eye on her. His own child wasn't even born yet and he was already failing as a parent. He picked up the pace, eyes darting about the crowd, looking for anything that might stand out. Her hair in twin braids, the huge panda that was almost as big as her. Something that he told himself if she was kidnapped, probably would have been ditched right away. It’s large and cumbersome to deal with, so he felt he would have seen it where he left her, had she been abducted. That gave him some piece of mind, but didn’t slow his racing heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His vision started to blur and sound became all one big noise as panic set in. She was nowhere to be found. Just as the fear of the idea that maybe Michael had shown up and taken her crossed his mind, he spotted her. Off in the distance, near a caged lion, she stood peering in. Picking up the pace, he closed in on her. “Trixie!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing over her shoulder at the man, her eyes widened as she seemed to realize the grief she’d caused him, “I’m so sorry Lucifer, I didn’t mean to wander off like that, but he just looked so sad and lonely in his cage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer stopped beside Trixie, his heart still beating out of his chest, eyes flicking towards the lion, then back to the child, “Just...don’t do that again, please. This place is really big and really crowded and your mother would have my head if something happened to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trixie looked up at the man, a frown touching her face, “I’m sorry Lucifer. I didn’t mean to upset you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer frowned down at her as he felt the tear roll down his cheek. He hadn’t even realized he’d been crying. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, then wiped the tears away before kneeling down, “Just, be careful, okay? You’re a big girl, but you’ve gotta be more-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trixie cut him off by throwing her arms around her neck, hugging him firmly, “I’m so sorry. I’ll be more careful next time,” she promised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s all I ask,” he whispered softly as he pulled her into a hug. Not quite a father yet but he already feels grey hairs moving in. There was no way he was telling Chloe about this. As far as she was concerned, it was just a simple outing. A fun day at the fair. No potential kidnapping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After some time at the animal section, they continued their trek around the various parts of the fair, checking out various attractions and eating far too much food. At one point, Trixie managed to drag Lucifer into a fun house, which he later complained was anything but fun. The young girl would argue that he smiled the whole way through, holding her hand the entire time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m proud of you Lucifer, you’ve come a long way,” Trixie said between bites of corn-dog.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too, this fair is much larger than I anticipated,” he said before taking a bite of his own corn-dog. Somehow he found himself carrying the panda once more and practically had a choke hold on it as he carried it under the arm that held his current snack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled up at him, “No, I mean this,” she said and squeezed his hand for emphasis. He’d practically been holding her hand since the lion incident, but he was only trying to keep her from wandering off again. “You never really liked holding my hand when we first met.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down at their connected hands, then considered the girl. It was true he was never that fond of children, but this one had snaked her way into his heart from the very beginning. If only he’d known then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dan, it just keeps ringing to voicemail. He's not answering and I haven't heard from him since he took Trixie," Chloe said as she stared at her phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did he mention where he was taking her?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe shook her head, "No, he said he was gonna play it by ear. He wanted to see what Trixie wanted to do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, it's been a few hours since they left, let's swing by his place and see if they're there, then we'll go from there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elevator chimed open then Chloe and Dan stormed out, guns drawn and expecting the worst. What they found was far from it. There on the lounge side of the couch lay Lucifer, slouched down, fast asleep. Clinging to his side, also fast asleep, lay Trixie. Both looked peaceful and blissfully unaware.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon inspecting their surroundings, Chloe caught sight of a large stuffed panda at the opposite side of the couch, Lucifer's cellphone sat on its lap. The sound of it ringing had most likely been muffled but the plush fur of the bear. Figures. Looking more, she noted a bag of kettle corn sitting on the coffee table and a goldfish in a glass goblet. "Oh my god!" Chloe groaned under her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan looked over, pulling his eyes from his phone after having snapped a shot of the sleeping pair, "What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, "Unbelievable," she reached her foot out and gently kicked Lucifer's shoe, "Lucifer!" She hissed. He stirred, but didn't wake, so she tried again. This time his eyes fluttered open as he gave a sharp intake of breath. It took several seconds for his sleep soaked brain to register who he was looking at, until a soft, tired smile spread across his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello Detective," he said warmly before his eyes landed on the male, "Dan." Dan frowned his brow at the devil for his simple greeting, but didn't retort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you have a nice nap?" Chloe asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer stretched his free arm, careful not to disturb the sleeping child who clung to his side, "Yes actually. Children are exhausting."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe gave him a tight lipped smile, "Well I hope you two had a great time because Dan and I have been worried sick. You could have at least texted me where you guys went today, but by the looks of it, you took Trixie to the fair? Please tell her you fed her more than junk food?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer frowned and searched his pockets for his phone, only to catch sight of it on the bear's lap. He glanced at Trixie again, but she seemed dead to the world. "I'm sorry, I guess we got caught up in all the fun. I never even heard it ring. By the time we got back, we were exhausted. I guess we clocked out." He wasn't about to tell her he had silenced it earlier and forgot to turn it back up. It wasn't a complete lie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head and let out a long sigh, "We're just glad you're okay. I think I can overlook the junk food for today. Next time she has a sugar rush, I'm passing her off to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer looked to the sleeping child once more and considered her. He supposed it couldn't be that bad, right? "Do you mind helping me out of this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan moved in and scooped up the child who groaned in protest, "You're way to big for me to carry all the way down to the car." Trixie made no move to make it any easier on her father. It was pretty obvious she was awake at this point, but clearly she was milking it. Dan groaned and did his best to carry her, "I'll meet you in the car."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was in the elevator and the door was shut, Chloe directed her attention back to the sleepy devil. "So, what did you think? How'd it go?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Draining," he began. "Albeit, fun I suppose."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe nodded, “This really meant a lot to her. She likes you a lot, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer nodded, “And I her. She’s one of few children I can tolerate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe rested a hand on her slightly protruding stomach, “You’ve got another one on the way that you better tolerate,” she warned with a hint of tease in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer sat up, reaching out a hand and wrapped it around her waist to pull her closer. He leaned in then pressed a tender kiss on her stomach, “I suppose I will, won't I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe watched him with warm eyes, “Do you want to stay at my place tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dark eyes looked to light ones, “Detective,” he practically purred. “Are you suggesting a sleepover?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sheepish look crossed her face, “Only if you’re up for it,” she said trying to play nonchalant. “So it’s Detective again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m always up,” he teased, “and only when you’re on the clock.” He kissed her stomach once more then rose to his feet. “Shall we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe couldn’t help but giggle at his usual crude humor, “We shall,” she agreed. “I might need to stop at the store on the way home, though. I’m really craving something but I can’t quite place it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer looked at her, then towards her stomach, “Smoked salmon grilled cheese.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pause, followed by that inquisitive tilt of her head that she does when she’s curious about something, “Yeah? Now that you mention it, I think that’s exactly what I’m craving. How could you guess something like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer was just as perplexed as she was, “I’m not sure. Maybe just a good guess?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Chloe trailed off as she made her way towards the elevator doors. “I guess we’ll have to wait and see.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Baby name ideas?</p><p>Mmm, Smoked Salmon grilled cheese. Probably isn't all that weird, but I was laying in bed the other day, thinking of things for this and the idea for weird cravings came to mind and this one one of them.</p><p>Side note, Michael will be showing up again soon, so keep an eye out for him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Guess Who's Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer and Chloe share a cute moment.<br/>Trixie gets to stay home alone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this one is a bit short, but it's leading up to something bigger.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sound of Chloe’s phone awoke her from deep sleep. The idea of having to leave this warm, comfortable bed was the last thing on her mind, but she had a duty to her city. She opened her eyes in time to see a familiar ringed hand reach over her and grab her phone from the night stand. He brought the phone to his side and answered, “You’ve reached the Detective’s phone. I’m sorry but she can’t come in today, she’s very busy catching up on much needed sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe objected to him answering her phone, but he already had it to his ear and was speaking to whoever was on the other side. She shimmied the best she could to roll onto her back and attempt to listen in, but the sight of Lucifer’s playful smile falling into a more serious look, told her that today would just be another day at work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll relay the message,” he assured the person on the other end before hanging up. “Dead body just dropped,” he sighed, handing her the phone. “So no laying in bed all day with naked cuddles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much fun as that sounds, we should probably get ready,” Chloe said with a smile that had just a hint of disappointment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer looked at her with a soft smile, his hand reaching out and rest it gently on her stomach. He could feel the slightest hint of movement within, but nothing too extreme just yet. Aside from the strange connection he seemed to have with his ability to know what she was craving. He started to consider what Ms. Lopez had discovered their divinity connection to their children. A similar thing had happened with Amenidiel and Charlie’s blood and he considered paying his brother a visit to ask if he’d had similar interactions with Charlie before he was born.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning forward, he placed a tender kiss on Chloe’s lips, who happily kissed him back. Just as things were starting to heat up, Trixie popped her head into the room, “Good morning!” she leaned to the side to get a better view, “Hi Lucifer!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Urchin,” Lucifer groaned and rolled his eyes while Chloe made sure she was presentable, “Morning Monkey. Why aren’t you at school?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Saturday,” she reminded her mother. “I made breakfast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sweetie, that was nice of you,” Chloe shifted to attempt to sit up, still holding her sheet to her chest as she tried to locate her shirt. “I don’t know if we’ll have enough time to eat, though. We just got called into work.” She glanced at Lucifer, “do you think Maze could watch Trixie while we’re gone? I’m sure Dan is already on the scene and I don’t know who I can get last minute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mommy, I’m practically a teenager. I think I can manage on my own,” Trixie suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe looked to Lucifer, then back to her daughter, “I mean, I guess you’re pretty capable now.” She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh, “Okay. Just, stay inside, keep the door locked and if at any time you feel like maybe you’re not comfortable being home alone, give one of us a call. Me, Dad, Lucifer, Maze, Amenidiel-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom,” Trixie interrupted, “I got it,” she bent down and handed her mother her night shirt from the floor. “I’ll see about making you guys something quick to eat,” Trixie suggested before heading back out towards the door. “Breakfast is important for a growing baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite her promise to her mother that she wouldn’t spoil her dinner, she couldn’t help herself. Being home alone was exciting, but admittedly a bit scary. Peering into the pantry, she found a box of chocolate pop tarts and snagged a pack. She’d just tore the package open when there was a knock at the door. She froze. Sure you see this stuff on YouTube. Scary home alone videos with creepy unsolved outcomes, but it never happened in real life. Then again, this was the kind of stuff her mother dealt with. Maybe if she pretended no one was there, they would go away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Urchin, open up, it’s me!” came a very familiar voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her face lit up and she instantly relaxed as she moved towards the door. It was just Lucifer. Didn’t he have a key? She was certain her mother gave him a key since they started dating, officially. He also had a key made prior to that, without her mother’s knowledge, but there was a good chance he’d forgotten it. Or both of them. Maybe? Hand on the doorknob, she started having second guesses. Despite the little voice in her head, she opened the door anyway and when she saw him, her fear melted away. “Did you forget something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man on the other side of the door smirked down at her, “I did,” he agreed and his smile turned sinister. “You!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe’s phone began to ring while her and Lucifer were interrogating a suspect. She quickly sent it to voicemail. Again her phone buzzed to life and again she sent it to voicemail. By the third time, she finally looked at her phone. Seeing that it was Maze, she picked up the phone and excused herself, leaving Lucifer alone with the suspect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping out of the interrogation room, she answered, “Maze-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s gone!” came Maze’ frantic voice from the other side. “I went to your place to check on Trixie. The door was wide open and she was nowhere to be found, but I found something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe burst back into the room just as Lucifer was staring down the suspect with his devil eyes, “Lucifer, can I talk to you for a moment?” she tried to keep her voice steady while she tried to coax him out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes shifted back to their usual brown while he examined her. He could tell something was up, but he wasn’t going to bring it up here. He looked back to their suspect, who instantly coward at the sight of his dark glare. Once back outside of the interrogation room, Chloe instantly opened up. “That was Maze. I asked her to pop in and check on Trixie, but she’s gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s features fell, fear filling his eyes, “Luckily we’re good friends with the LAPD, we can-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maze found something at my house,” Chloe cut it. “A grey feather.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Furry replaced the fear he felt, eyes growing red, “Michael!” he hissed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Broken Wing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trixie has been kidnapped by Michael, but will Lucifer get there in time?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's kinda short again. It's been along day</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Trixie buried her face into the crook of her elbow and tried her best to muffle the sobs. This man pretending to be her best friend was the opposite of Lucifer. He was mean and angry and didn't seem to have any sense of humor whatsoever. Also, he seemed to like to say some pretty hurtful things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Currently, he was pacing about looking frustrated like he was impatiently waiting for something or someone. She peeked over her arm at the elevator door on the opposite side of the penthouse. If she was careful and quiet, she could slip into the elevator and lose him in LUX. Now, to find the right time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael was grumbling to himself, hands in his pockets as paced back and forth. "He should be here by now," he hissed. "I have the child. She must mean something to him." He looked to the who still lay balled up on her stomach on the lounge part of the couch. "Pathetic!" He snapped at her. "I don't know what you're moaning about. Your dear Lucifer shall be here shortly though I don't see the appeal to you children. You're puny and weak. You rely on others for food, protection and shelter. Can't even manage on your own and you're far too trusting. I can't even fathom what my brother sees in you or the others for that matter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried to ignore him. He was just trying to hurt her feelings and if she let him know he was succeeding, she wasn't sure what he might do next. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I just need to find a way out of here</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she reminded herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Find Mom or Maze or Dad or Lucifer. Someone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Disgusting creatures," the man sneered. "The lot of you." He shook his head, "I don't see what he sees in this place. There's nothing special here. You people are killing your own planet and wasting what little lives you have." He shook his head again, "you break everything you touch. My father gives you so much and you ungrateful vial throw it away like it's nothing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn't quite sure what he was talking about, but she needed to find an opening. She had to time it right to get past him, but when. She watched him carefully, trying to guess when he wouldn't be looking and hope he'd be turned away long enough for her to get away. Finally after some time of watching, she was certain that now was her chance. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes and gathered up the courage to run, but just as she made the choice to do so, the sound of huge wings caught her attention. When she opened her eyes once more she saw the most beautiful white wings she could ever imagine. Even more surprising was who they were attached to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There at the bar stood Lucifer, the real Lucifer and he looked to her with concern before directing his attention to his look alike. "Is this what you've been reduced to, brother? Kidnapping?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Luci, welcome home. How do you like the mess I've made?" Michael taunted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer scowled, "You've been busy. Bringing a child into our fight, though? That's low, even for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael shrugged, arms outstretched to his sides, "I needed the bait. Turns out you care a lot for this child. I can't see why or how you can care so much for the human race as a whole. Not that it matters. You won't be around much longer to see it anyway."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer directed his attention towards Trixie, "Get behind me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was quick to get off the couch and move behind Lucifer. Burying her face into his back, she grabbed fistfuls of his coat and let out a sigh of relief. She felt safe. She felt loved. His wings came in towards her, as much as they could stretch at this angle. They couldn't fully encase her, but they gave her more protection from the sides. She marveled at their beauty and if they weren't facing his apparent twin, she might take more time to admire them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She always kind of suspected since the day she met him, but never expected to actually see them. She had done a bit of her own research at one point, curious about him and found that the devil was actually an angel cast from heaven. A lot of what she found about him never really added up, however. The Lucifer she knew was very much unlike the Lucifer in stories. She knew the real him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer considered the child clinging to him before directing his attention towards his brother. He just hopped she wouldn't make him mortal like her mother would. Either way he would have to make this quick considering her and Dan were on their way. The longer he stood there, the less time he would have. "So, is that your plan? Make me out to be the bad guy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael chuckled out a bitter laugh as he took a few steps forward. Lucifer stayed still, but the need to get the kid somewhere safer grew with every step Michael took. "No. Far from that. I want everything you have. I want to take everything from you, like you took everything from me!" As the final words left his lips, grey wings erupted from his back, one looking as damaged as it had last Lucifer saw it. That would explain the reason he stood with a hunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without warning, Michael charged, his wings blowing over various items in his path. Lucifer was quick to spin and scoop up Trixie in the nick of time. He flew to the opposite side of the penthouse, close to where Michael stood moments before. With nothing but glass behind him, he felt less than safe in their current position. Sure he is most likely going to be faster than his brother, considering the shape of his wing, but would it be enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trixie clung to his neck, her face buried in his chest. Suddenly everything was very real and she didn't know how to react. Maybe Lucifer's twin was right. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I am weak</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe if I had learned more from Maze, maybe I could have stood up to him. I should have trusted my gut. I shouldn't have opened the door.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as her thoughts began to spiral, the sound of the elevator door opening caught everyone's attention. There in the elevator stood a leather clad demon she had come to love and care deeply for. "Maze!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maze smirked at Trixie then directed her attention on Michael. She spun her blades in her hands and narrowed her eyes at the twin, "You better not have hurt my friend," she warned before launching herself at Michael.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Maze made contact, tackling Michael to the ground, they began to wrestle and fight. Lucifer took the opportunity to get Trixie to the elevator. In a matter of seconds, he had her at the door. Hitting the button, he all but tossed her in when the doors opened. “Get down into LUX,” he handed her his phone, “Call your mother, let her know you’re safe and for her not to come up here, no matter what.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fear reflected in Trixie’s eyes as she watched him with concern, “But what about you?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine,” he assured her as the doors closed shut. He just hoped it wasn’t a lie.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>